Adventures on Isla Sorna, the Tale of X23!
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Eric's been on the island for eight weeks. There's someone else there who's stayed there by choice ever since Ingen left. Now, she needs help getting Eric and herself off the island. Can Logan help Dr. Grant save Eric and this girl. Read and find out. R
1. Xmen meets Jurassic Park

Alright guys, let's get a new fic started.

I HAD a copy started earlier, but my Hard Drive decided to up and disappear from my computer, so I have to reconstruct this fic, as well as some others by hand.

Gratefully enough, my DBZ and Sonic fics were unaffected as I hadn't started on their next chapters yet. SO, to save on starting a new document on a computer I have temporary access to, I'm gonna do this with another document already uploaded on my account. (Thank goodness for these.)

Just so you know, this is a crossover, as the filter will tell you.

Call this a one-shot, a story in one chapter, or whatever, but don't criticize it badly just because it wouldn't make sense or anything. It's fiction, more than that it's FAN-fiction, so if you don't like, then don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters with X-Men: Evolution or Jurassic Park series.

Apology: Any OOCness is on purpose for this fic.

Let's get this started.

(Story Begin)

It had been ten years since she was left on this Island. Nearly eleven years since she signed on for the job. She didn't mind, because this island gave her freedom. Freedom from those that used her, and had planned on using her again if she didn't disappear.

But she didn't do it alone, she had to get help. So she had contacted the only person she could think of to help her disappear for real. She almost smiled as she remembered how she got here in the first place.

(Flashback)

_She arrived at the manor, after making sure Logan would be out for the night. She wanted to meet the Professor without his interference._

_When she entered the meeting room, Professor Xavier turned around in his chair._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting," greeted Professor Xavier._

_"I need to disappear," replied X23._

_"I thought you already did that with the incident with H.Y.D.R.A.?"_

_"That was just for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the other agencies that were hunting me. I know for a fact that Logan would flip if he knew I was here tonight. He knows I'm alive, but I don't want him finding me. At least, not right now."_

_"And what makes you think I can do that?"_

_"When I read your file along with the others, I found a hidden document linking you with John Hammond and Ingen. I studied what they are working on and it seems like the perfect way for me to disappear where no one would even want to search to find me."_

_"You'd be surprised as to how far Logan would go to look for you if he knew where you were."_

_"I'm his clone," said X23, showing a small smirk, "There's very little that Weapon X can do to surprise me." _

_"Very well," conceded Professor Xavier, "I'll make the arrangements."_

_X23 turned to the door. Professor Xavier stopped her before she left the room._

_"Just remember: You can always contact me if you need anything."_

_"Thank you, Professor," said X23, gratefulness in her voice._

(Flashback End)

The next afternoon, she was on a flight to Isla Nublar, and Jurassic Park. After a few weeks there, getting to know who and WHAT she would be dealing with, she was moved to Site B, Isla Sorna to help out there. There, she met someone who even she couldn't take down by herself, so she made a point not to directly confront him.

However, one night, a few weeks after the Island was abandoned, she found herself face-to-face with him. If it wasn't for her years of training and natural instinct, given her heritage, she wouldn't have survived. She DID leave her mark on him, giving him incentive to not directly confront her either.

The main threat to her survival were the Raptors, considering their numbers and teamwork ability. With her enhanced sense of smell, she always made sure to stay downwind and away from their nests and territories.

If not for the accidental visits by unsuspecting families, she would say the Island was left alone entirely. Until the study unit came in, followed by the capturing unit. She received word about both teams approaching the Island through radio contact with John Hammond. She stayed out of sight and away from the humans during their stay. Days later, there was a radio announcement declaring Isla Sorna a restricted zone and that anyone heading there after that day was left to fend for themselves, however long that would be.

Soon, weeks passed into months, and months into years, until she received a visitor on the island. A kid by the looks of things, and his shaperone unfortunately dead. She sensed Raptors closing in and she had to make a decision.

She decided to risk it and help the kid, getting him safely away from the raptors, and brought him to an abandoned water truck.

"Wait a second," said the boy, as she turned to leave, "Who are you?"

"Someone who just saved your life, obviously," said X23 rather rudely, considering she didn't like humans on the Island, as it would cause her more trouble.

"Thanks for that," replied the kid, "My name's Eric, what's yours?"

X23 mentally sighed and looked away.

"I don't have a name," she said a bit sadly.

"You weren't given a name?"

"I was given a codename," explained X23, "I was raised as a weapon, but I broke free and escaped. I've been hiding ever since."

"Well," said Eric, "How 'bout I give you a name?"

"You'd do that?" asked X23 in confusion.

"Yep," replied Eric, "If my parents ever had a daughter, they would've named her Laura. Do you think that would fit you?"

(AN1)

X23 thought about it. She never really thought of a name for herself, as she didn't need one living on a dangerous, dinosaur-inhabited island.

"Alright," said X23, Laura, smiling a bit, "You can call me Laura."

(Time Change)

Weeks passed, and X23, Laura, decided to see if she could contact John Hammond and get him to send a rescue team to pick up Eric, but no dice. She couldn't get a signal through after the Raptors cut the power. She almost gave up, before remembering something from her meeting with Professor Xavier.

(Flashback)

_"Just remember: You can always contact me if you need anything."_

_"Thank you, Professor," said X23._

(Flashback End)

'Of course,' thought X23, before concentrating '**Professor? Professor Xavier!! This is X23, can you hear me?**'

'**I read you, X23,**' replied Xavier in her mind, '**What's wrong?**'

'Something's happened. A kid, in danger,' informed X23, 'Send Logan!'

* * *

"She WHAT!?" exclaimed Logan, upon being informed of X23's location and how she got there.

"It doesn't matter how she got there," replied Xavier, "What matters is that you go and get her, as well as the kid she found on the Island."

"Consider me..." started Logan, before Storm interrupted him over the intercom.

"Professor," said Ororo, "There's someone here to see you."

* * *

When Professor Xavier and Logan walked out, they saw Ororo waiting with a man who looked liked he'd seen a battle or two, at least to Logan who had seen many battles in his lifetime.

(AN2)

"What can I help you with, Mr.?" asked Xavier.

"Udesky," replied Mr. Udesky, "And I'm here looking to hiring a body guard for a few days. Mr. Kirby, my employer, has asked me to gather together the best I could get. I've already found two, but I found records of your 'X-Men' and thought it might be best if you could spare one of your residents. They will be compensated, as will this mansion..."

"Two things, bub," interrupted Logan, "Consider me hired."

"Thank you," said a grateful Udesky, "How much..."

"Consider it on the house," replied Logan, cutting him off again before heading upstairs.

There he changed into his uniform and walked out to his motorcycle, and drove out, following Udesky's van to the rendezvous point.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was gathered and the plane was ready to take off. After meeting Dr. Alan Grant, and his intern Billy Brennan, Logan made his way into the small airplane and took the back left seat. Hopefully he could catch a nap so he'd be alert when they got there. Before he could fall asleep, Dr. Grant spoke to him.

"What made you come on this voyage?" asked Alan.

"Personal reasons, bub," said Logan, before relaxing into a nap.

Alan followed his lead.

* * *

When Logan woke up, Dr. Grant was attempting to tell the Kirby's about the dinosaurs they were flying over. Logan looked out the window and saw the Triceratops herd that Dr. Grant pointed out when Nash spoke up from the cockpit.

"I see a landing strip up ahead," said Nash, "Do you want me to set her down?"

This sparked an argument from Alan, which Cooper ended by hitting him in the back of the head.

"Crude, but effective," said Logan.

"Anything to shut him up," replied Cooper.

A few minutes later, the plane landed and everyone filed their way out. Logan stayed near the plane, for he was best suited for close combat and he did join to protect the Kirby's.

Wolverine sniffed the area and smelled very unfamiliar smells, but some were familiar. Blood, river, and...

'Kid?' wondered Logan, smelling the air again, and picking up the scent of his wayward clone, but it was farther away than the other scent that was closing in, and fast.

A deep roar from within the forest was heard.

"T-Rex?" wondered Billy.

"No," stated Alan, remembering the Tyrannosaurus, "It sounds bigger."

Gunshots echoed from the forest, with Nash and Udesky running out of the forest, urging everyone to get to the plane. Nash started up the engines and by the time their were reaching take off speed, Cooper ran out, waving at them to stop. Just before they ran him over, and HUGE dinosaur rushed out and chomped on Cooper. Nash quickly pulled back on the steering wheel (AN3) and the plane pulled up, but not enough to avoid the dinosaur. The plane crashed through the forest before being stopped by a few of the stronger trees. Alan opened the door, only for it to be stopped by a branch.

"We haven't landed yet," stated Alan.

Nash tried to make a call out, but no line was open. Amanda Kirby screamed, seeing something out the window. Logan sniffed the air that got in when Dr. Grant opened the door.

'It's back,' thought Logan, before the plane started being jerked forward.

The cockpit was separated from the rest of the plane, revealing the HUGE dinosaur from before. Udesky and Nash moved to the back of the plane, only for the dinosaur to grab Nash by the leg. He dropped him to the ground and Nash tried to crawl away, but was eaten by the dinosaur. The dinosaur raised it's head back to the plane and let out an ear shattering roar that sent everyone piling to the back of the plane.

'This is why I usually sit of front,' reminded Logan to himself as his was being cramped up in the back. The plane fell backwards out of the tree before landing on it's side. He then rolled it a few hundred yards where it crashed into another tree. The dinosaur rolled it back before stepping on it, shattering the windows. He then broke through the roof of the plane with his snout-like mouth. Luckily enough, every time he raised his head, another member of the group was able to escape the plane. The last to leave was Logan, who unsheathed his left claws and scratched the right side of the Dinosaur's face, forcing him back long enough for him to escape. They ran through a forest into a clearing.

"Into those trees!" urged Alan.

They ran long and hard and after 2 minutes of running, they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost him," said Alan, before moving some bushes, revealing a dead corpse, "Don't worry, it's dead."

A Tyrannosaurus lifted it's head up, having been eating from the corpse.

"Nobody move a muscle."

The T-Rex roared at the intruders. Wolverine unsheathed his claws, ready to fight. The others just ran away.

"Damn it," said Alan, before he and Logan, after sheathing his claws, ran after them.

The group soon met up with the other Dinosaur, and moved out of the way as the two Dinosaurs battled it out, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, King of Dinosaurs, having lost the battle.

* * *

(SMACK!)

That was the sound of Alan Grant punching out Paul Kirby.

"I think you owe us an explanation, Mr. Kirby," said Alan.

Paul stood up, with the help of Amanda, and pulled out his wallet and opened it, giving it to Alan.

"It's our son, Eric," informed Amanda, "He got stranded here 8 weeks ago. Parasailing accident."

"We tried everyone," explained Paul, "The Costa Rican Government said this is a 'No-Fly' Zone. The U.S. Embassy, that's OUR U.S. Embassy, said we should just accept the inevitable. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!?"

"You let a twelve-year-old go parasailing alone," wondered Billy.

"No," said Amanda, "He was with a friend of mine, Ben Hildebrand. Paul and I divorced over a year ago."

"Why me?" asked Dr. Grant.

"Mr. Udesky told us we needed someone who's been on the Island before," said Paul.

"I did not tell you to kidnap someone," countered Udesky.

"I have never been on this Island," said Alan fearfully.

"Yes you have," countered Paul, "You wrote about it in your book."

"That was Isla Nublar, this is Isla Sorna" said Billy, having paid attention when reading, "Site B."

"There's TWO islands?" asked Udesky, astonished at that bit of news.

"That's neither here nor there," said Logan, "We need to call for help and get off this Island as quickly as possible."

'Bar finding that wayward kid of mine,' added Logan in his head.

"How long have they been missing?" asked Alan.

"Eight weeks," said Paul, Amanda agreeing with him.

"We salvage what we can from the plane, then head for the coast," said Alan, forming a plan.

"We're not leaving our son," argued Paul.

"It won't matter," informed Alan with a bit of mirth, "Staying with me or looking by yourselves: Chances are still slim at getting off this Island alive."

* * *

They reached the plane without too much hassle. The Kirby's went to change while Udesky searched the ship for any salvagable weapons: none. Alan and Billy looked at the footprint.

"What would you classify as Billy?" queried Alan, wanting to test his student.

"Superpredator," guessed Billy, "Suchimimus, snout."

"No," replied Alan, "Think bigger."

"Baryonyx?" tried Billy, thinking of the only bigger predator Ingen would attempt to recreate.

"Not with that sail," said Alan, pulling out a tooth he found at the wreckage, "Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

"I don't remember that one from the list."

"Neither did I." said Alan, "Did you see that mark on his right leg?"

"Yeah," replied Billy, "I thought that was from the plane."

"No," said Logan, "We hit the left side, no the right. I know that mark personally. Which means Eric's not alone out there."

* * *

Something felt off, she could sense it. The wind blew across her face and she found his scent.

'He's here,' thought X23, sighing mentally for the upteenth time since she was on the island. 'And it doesn't seem like he's happy.'

She moved quickly, as Raptors were closing in on her. She jumped into the trees and flew through the forest in a similar manner to Tarzan.

(AN4)

When she got to the water truck where her 'brother' was supposed to be, it was empty.

"I'm gonna kill him if the Raptors don't first!" she swore as she raced back into the trees, looking for her charge.

* * *

When she reached the compound, she could hear the Raptors calling to one another.

"Find them!!" she could her them say, "Find the thieves that took our eggs!!"

'Damn,' thought Laura, 'It better not be Eric!!'

The fact that she could understand the Raptors, and the other Dinosaurs, was thanks to an invention made by Ingen's Top Scientists. To further her ability to interact with the Dinosaurs, John Hammond asked that she be fitted with a Translator so she could communicate with them.

She raced to find him, but was surrounded by three raptors. She quickly called out her claws from her hands and faced the Leader.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the leader, a female.

"I'm just finding my brother. What's it to you?" challenged back Laura.

"Someone has stolen our eggs and we will find and kill the culprit!!" said the Leader.

"Then be on your way," finished Laura, "Or find yourself down two men!!"

"Fine," she hissed, and ordered the others to follow her.

Laura retracted her claws and fell to one knee, sighing. She wasn't at a hundred percent just then and if the Raptor called her bluff, she would be sporting a few new cuts for the next few hours. She quickly regained her breath and sniffed out Eric's scent. She picked it up and raced off in that direction, hoping to not be too late.

* * *

Alan Grant was in trouble. He was cornered by no less than 4 raptors. The leader demanding the return of the the eggs, though Alan didn't know that. Soon smoke bombs flew down and Eric raced in and pulled Alan with him after the Raptors fled. Eric led him a good distance away before releasing him and racing towards the water truck. Alan followed him and they were able to make it.

"Thank you, Eric," said Alan, suprising the boy.

"You know my name?" asked Eric.

"Your parents are here, searching for you," informed Alan.

"Together?" wondered Eric, "That's not a good thing."

"You'd be surprised how people work together when they need to."

"You're Doctor Alan Grant, the Palentologist," stated Eric, "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents invited me to join them," lied Alan.

After a meager meal, Eric commented on Alan's book, liking the first one more.

"Well, dinosaurs hadn't tried to eat me then," replied Alan, smirking a bit.

He found a urine sample and decided to examine it.

"Be careful," warned Eric, "T-Rex. Drives away the smaller ones, but attracts a HUGE one with a fin."

"T-Rex pee?" questioned Alan, "How'd you get it?"

"I had a small bit of help," confessed Eric, "But you don't want to know the details."

Alan decided to leave it at that.

"Eric, I must say I am impressed with the way you've survived for eight weeks."

"It's only been that long?" asked Eric in confusion.

"What's important is that you're alive. That's one thing we have in common," said Alan, before asking "So, did you read Malcolm's book?"

(AN5)

"Yeah?"

"So?"

"I don't know," said Eric, "It just seemed to be all 'chaos this' and 'chaos that'. It seemed to me like he was high on himself."

"Well, that's two things we have in common."

Sounds of dinosaur chatter came from outside.

"Compys!" said Eric in a slight panic, and he moved to cover the lid to the water truck.

"Very good," said Alan.

"Compys are the miniature Raptors, after all," said Eric, "I heard the report about the Compy attack on that little girl four years ago."

"Good to know you know your dinosaurs."

They heard a slice of metal on bark and the Compys scattered. Eric recognized the sound and opened the lid and ran out to greet the person out there.

"Laura!!" exlaimed Eric, hugging his 'sister'.

She hugged him back before cuffing him upside the head.

"How dare you make me worry like that!" she exclaimed in false anger, "I should slice your hand off for that!"

"I had to save Dr. Grant!" said Eric quickly, to appease his 'sister'.

"The Palentologist? Yeah right," said Laura, before Alan Grant stuck his head out of the top of the water truck, "Oh."

"The name's Alan Grant," greeted Alan.

"Call me Laura," replied Laura, "Hope my brother wasn't too much trouble."

"None at all."

"Alright," said Laura, "We'll stay here tonight and head for the beach in the morning."

Alan didn't argue and they got a good nights sleep before packing and heading out, leaving behind the water truck for good this time.

* * *

Logan found Billy and the Kirby's the next morning.

"Where have you three been?" asked Logan.

"Sleeping in a tree," replied Billy, "You?"

"Had to kill a raptor, injured two others in the process, nothing I couldn't handle."

"We're heading for the coast," informed Billy.

"Let's get going."

"What about Dr. Grant and Eric?" asked Amanda.

"Dr. Grant's heading to the coast as well," said Billy.

"Eric might already be there, waiting to be rescued," suggested Paul.

"Right," lied Billy, though the lie was only detected by Logan.

* * *

On the way down to the river, Eric pulled out his prized possession from the Island, a live Raptor claw. He gave it to Dr. Grant for him to look at it.

"How much of the Island did you explore?" asked Alan.

"Not much," replied Eric, "Stayed close to the compound. I figured if anyone was searching for me, that would be the first place to look."

"I've explored the entire island," said Laura, "And I have found only three particular things that I couldn't handle."

"And what are they?" asked Alan, wanting to know what NOT to run into.

"Two or more T-Rexes, a fully grown Spinosaurus, and more than 4 Raptors at once," explained Laura.

"Well, once we find your parents, Eric," said Alan, "We make our way to the river."

"And then what?" asked Eric.

"We'll figure that out after we get there," said Laura, before smelling a familiar scent.

"Wait!" said Eric, "Do you hear that?"

"Loud and clear, unfortunately," said Laura, due to her sensitive hearing, she could hear that annoying ringing all too well.

"That's my dad's Satellite phone!" exclaimed Eric, racing off towards the sound.

"How do you know?" asked Alan, following him along with Laura.

"Kirby Paint and Tile Plus," said Eric, "Westgate in Enid, Oklahoma!"

They ran through the forest and came to a clearing with a large metal fence. There they saw the others and Eric hugged his mom and dad through the fence. Alan and Billy shared a hand shake. Logan looked at Laura and smirked.

"So, you go to the world's most abandoned Island just to be alone?" asked Logan, with mirth.

"It got H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. off my tail. Sad to say it didn't stop you," replied Laura, also with mirth.

"I lent it to Nash," said Paul, getting their attention, "He must of hand it when..."

Logan and Laura quickly went into defensive positions, their claws out and waiting for the first movement. The Spinosaurus was standing there, waiting for them to make a move. The phone ringing from inside his belly.

"Run," whispered Alan quietly and he and Eric ran away as fast as they could.

On the other side of the fense, the Kirby's and Billy were doing the same thing. Laura raced forward and stuck her claw into the Spinosaurus's snout as it closed in on her. He reared his head back, launching her over the fence and into Logan.

"Smooth move, kid," said Logan sarcastically, getting them both up and running to catch up with the others, who stopped when the Spinosaurus couldn't get through the hole in the fense.

"Guys," said Laura, as they rejoined them, "Don't stop moving!"

"What do you mean," said Paul, "He can't..."

With a roar, the Spinosaurus broke through the fense easily, leaving a gaping hole for any dinosaur to use now.

"Apparently he can," said Logan, as they raced for the nearest building.

When they got there, they closed and locked the doors, sending the Spinosaurus away after a few bangs. Logan and Laura retracted their claws.

"We're safe, for now," said Alan.

Alan moved to the other side in hopes of seeing the boat he saw before.

"Alan, you wanna give me the bag back?" asked Billy, a pleading tone barely noticable.

Logan sniffed, followed by Laura, and they turned to each other and nodded.

"That's okay," replied Alan, "I've got it."

"Why don't you show him what you've got in the bag, Billy," said Laura.

"It explains a lot, after all," added Logan.

Alan unzipped the bag and revealed to Raptor eggs.

"You stole Raptor eggs?" asked Alan incredulously.

"I took 'em on an impulse, sell them for a fortune, and fund the dig for another decade or so," explained Billy quietly, "It was a stupid decision, but I did it with the best of intentions."

"Billy," sighed Alan, "The worst things imaginable have been created with the 'best of intentions'."

"He's right, bub," said Logan, "How do you think the Atomic Bomb was created?"

"Billy, as far as I'm concerned," said Alan disappointedly, "You're no better than the people that built this place."

Alan moved to drop the eggs out the broken window. Laura moved to stop him.

"I wouldn't!" she said, her eyes telling Alan everything.

Alan nodded and restrapped the bag around himself.

"What are you doing? Those things are after us!" wondered Paul.

"_Those things_ know we have the eggs," said Laura.

"Getting rid of them would only worsen the situation," added Alan.

"What if they find us with them?" asked Paul.

"What if they find us without them?" countered Alan, already knowing the answer.

"Let's get moving. The river isn't too far a ways down from here," said Laura, moving towards the stairs, heading down them.

Alan and the Kirby's followed her, leaving Logan and Billy alone.

"I know how you feel," said Logan, "I've made stupid decisions myself, nearly endangering my friends from time to time."

"But they could handle themselves," countered Billy.

"Not all the time, and they didn't know what they were up against, Dr. Grant does," finished Logan, "Let's get going."

* * *

After walking down the stairs, they followed a path that would lead them down further, but the staircase gave way, forcing them across a bridge with no over cover.

"You smell that?" asked Laura.

"Not something you want to smell," replied Logan.

"I haven't been to this part of the Island since everyone left. Never felt the need," explained Laura, as Eric started his trek across the bridge.

"You hear that?" asked Logan, as the sound of flapping wings got louder.

"Not a good sign," said Laura, before calling out, "Eric, get back here!"

"Why?" asked Paul, before they heard the cry of a Pteradon was heard by all.

They saw Eric racing back to them before a Pteradon grabbed him and flew away, upriver. Everyone raced to follow them, before Billy jumped out the opening from when they came down the stairs. He let loose the parasail and flew it after Eric.

The others found themselves trapped by a fallen bridge and another Pteradon.

"Is this a good time to mention Logan and I don't do well with water?" asked Laura.

"What do you..." started Alan before the section of the bridge where they were gave way, sending them into the river below.

The Pteradon fell after them with the bridge section on top of him, sinking him into the water. Underwater, Logan worked his hardest to reach one side of the riverbed so he could climb out with Laura, who was unconscious on his back, from hitting the water so hard. He eventually made it and got them above the surface before they both drowned. Laura woke up coughing out water seconds later.

"Where's Eric?" asked Laura.

"Floating down river, where we should be," replied Logan, getting her upright.

They managed to get their bearings straight and catch up with Eric and Amanda, working their way out of the cage through a walkway. They managed to get to the boat with Paul and Alan shortly behind them.

As they started down the river, Logan turned to Laura.

"So, 'Laura', huh?" smirked Logan.

"What?" countered Laura, "Eric gave that name. Besides, it's better than 'X23'."

"It's what I would've named my daughter, if I ever had one," sighed Logan.

"Really?"

"It was actually a name I was gonna give to you," said Logan, a bit awkwardly, "That is, if you decided to stay at the Institute."

Laura gave a small smile, one which Logan returned. Laura reached up and hugged Logan, him returning the hug.

"I think I would like that," said Laura, after letting go of Logan.

"Consider yourself a part of the team," replied Logan.

(Time Change)

Later on into the evening, Paul cut the engine, and a familiar smell and ringtone filled Logan and Laura's senses. They found a few piles of droppings, left by the Spinosaurus. Alan and the Kirby's went ashore to search for the phone. Eric wanted to go, but Laura held him back.

"You're not going anywhere," said Laura.

After finding the phone, and the person on the other line a salesman, Alan hung up.

"Look out!" shouted Eric, pointing to a T-Rex entering the bank.

Logan jumped out of the boat, claws bared for a fight, when the T-Rex smelled the poop and left, not wanting to deal with the smell.

"That's what I thought," said Logan, sheathing his claws.

Alan used water from the river to wipe off the poop from it. Soon, rain started up as they got back on track. Alan turned the phone off at Paul's request.

"You got enough juice for maybe one call," said Paul, "Two at the most, but whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy, they won't do a thing."

"Guys!" said Eric, getting everyone's attention, "You might want to look at this!"

Alan and Paul joined him with Laura getting there a second later.

"Bonitos," informed Alan.

"Something's spooking them."

"Get the engine going, Mr. Kirby," said Alan.

'Stupid rain,' thought Laura, not getting any type of scent.

Logan felt his 'move away NOW!' sense go haywire as Alan called someone, hoping to get some help. The entire boat shook as the Spinosaurus rose from the water.

'Always trust that instinct, no matter what,' thought Logan, as the Kirby's and Alan moved to the cage.

The phone had gotten free of Alan's grip and had hung up. Laura, having unsheathed her claws, tried jumping on the Spinosaurus, hoping to get him to move away, but only succeeded in getting thrown to land, stranding her from helping any further. Logan released his claws and swiped at the Spinosaurus whenever a hand or mouth got too close.

(AN6)

Soon the phone rang again and Logan managed to pick it up.

"TELL HER: SITE B! THE RIVER!! SITE B!! THE RIVER!!" yelled Alan as he and the Kirby's sinked below the surface.

"**_Alan??_" came a voice from over the phone.**

"Sorry," shouted Logan, dodging the Spinosaurus, "He's indisposed of at the moment. He said 'Site B! The River!"

The phone cut off at the moment.

"Hope she got the message," said Logan, as the Spinosaurus swung his tail around, catching Logan in the stomach and launching him to the bank next to the river.

"You okay?" asked Laura as she helped him up.

"I'm fine kid, nothing a nap won't cure," replied Logan, getting up and they both watched as Alan shot a flare at the Spinosaurus.

The flare bounced off harmlessly. Alan shot a second time, landing in the oiled area, lighting it up. The fire scared away the Spinosaurus back to the mainland, and into the forest, towards the center of the island.

"Never thought I'd be sad to see him go," said Laura, chuckling.

"Just be glad we don't have to face him for real, otherwise it would be a challenge," countered Logan.

Later, after a few hours of sleep, they got ready to leave as soon as the sun was up. Another ten minutes of walking and Logan and Laura could smell the salt air that came with the sea. However, as soon as they got to the last clearing before the beach, a half-dozen Raptors surrounded them.

"Just what we needed," said Laura, unsheathing her claws again.

"Stand down," said Alan, "She's challenging us."

"Hand over the eggs, or be killed on the spot!!" ordered the leader.

"Get down," said Laura, "She wants the eggs."

Everyone moved down to their knees, even Logan. The leader closed in Amanda, the only female other than Laura, as the two were already familiar with each other and both knew that Laura wouldn't steal the eggs without a death wish.

"Get behind me," urged Paul, before the leader hissed at him.

"Stay OUT of this, man!" ordered the Raptor.

"Stay back," said Laura, pulling Paul away from his ex-wife.

"Give me the eggs," said Amanda.

Alan slowly brought the eggs out of Billy's lucky bag and moved them to Amanda. He then noticed the prototype resonating chamber and carefully brought it out. He then blowed into it.

"Why are you here?" were the words Laura heard through her translator.

"Ask for help," said Laura.

"We're sorry for taking the eggs. Spare us and we shall never bother you again," was what Laura heard the second time.

The leader of the pack contemplated it for a moment, before hearing a helicopter overhead. Laura turned to Logan and they both nodded. The leader signalled the others to pull back while she gathered the eggs. As they moved away from the group, the others heard the helicopter as well, not to mention someone speaking over a megaphone. They rushed out to see a military liason calling for Dr. Alan Grant.

"Don't do that!" everyone, minus Laura and Logan urged, "That's a bad idea!!"

It didn't matter, as the Navy and Marines were pulling up, along with the X-men's Helicopter.

"So, they managed to get that piece of plastic over here," remarked Logan as Jean, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Beast climbed out and rushing over to them.

"You two okay?" asked Cyclops, shifting into leadership position.

"Everything's fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll meet you back at the mansion," replied Logan, moving to the other helicopter.

"You okay riding with the Kirby's," asked Logan, "Cause I need to swing by and pick up my ride from the airport."

"I'll be waiting," said Laura, climbing into the copter, and saw Billy in a stretcher.

"Now there's a trooper," said Laura, sitting down next to Eric, "Good see you, Billy."

"Well, I had to get Alan's hat back," responded Billy, shrugging off his injuries as minor.

"Indeed," replied Laura, before sitting back and wrapping her left arm around Eric, "So, what did you think of that eight-week vacation?"

"Vacation?" asked Eric incredulously, before realizing who he was talking to, "It was nice. Wanted it to be longer, but my parents had to kill the fun."

"Next time," said Amanda, "We're going fishing."

This got a chuckle out of the group.

* * *

Laura only had to wait 5 minutes before Logan rode up in his motorcycle. He took off his helmet before addressing her.

"Ready to go, kid?" asked Logan, rhetorically.

"I'm not a kid anymore," replied Laura, only slightly annoyed that Logan kept calling her that.

"Sure you are," said Logan, "You're _my_ kid."

Laura was surprised at that, but she smiled and hopped on the bike, hugging Logan's waist as to not fall off. Logan put his helmet back on and started making his way back to the manor. Laura sighed against Logan's back.

"Thank you for coming to get me," said Laura, "Father."

Logan just smiled.

"Anytime, Laura," he replied.

(Story End)

Well, how was it?

Just to remind you, any flames will be used to keep me warm during this cold weather we're having.

Author Notes:

AN1: Well, considering her alias IS Laura, I thought it could work here.

AN2: Considering his age, he has been through a few wars I'd say.

AN3: Anyone care to tell me what the proper name is for that.

AN4: What? She's lived there for ten years. You'd think she'd be able to know how to get through the forest safely AND quickly.

AN5: To be honest, I forgot about Ian Malcolm from the first film, and it has been years since watching the first and Lost World. Sad thing is: I have only watched all three of them in order just over the last two weeks.

Hope you enjoyed it, and until I get my computer back and working again, I won't be updating anymore.

Sorry to those who are looking forward to my Dragonball Z sequel to get done. I won't update until I have secure working environment again, and that includes my computer back.

Happy holidays and I'll probably see you in the new year.

Later,

RDF1


	2. Deleted Scene

Surprise, surprise, I have an extra scene for my fic. If your wondering what seemed off about the meeting with Xavier. Now is your chance to find out the original scene I had planned.

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own anything related to Jurassic Park or X-Men Evolution. Also, if any character is OOC, I apologize for that is how I'm having him/her (them) for this fic.

(Deleted Flashback Begin)

_When she contacted the Institute, she wanted to make sure Logan was out during the night she visited. She wanted to meet with the professor in secret, and he abided her wishes. When she arrived, she and the professor met in a private room._

"_I am intrigued about why you contacted me, but furthermore about what you think I can do for you," started Professor Xavier._

"_I made myself scarce after the H.Y.D.R.A. incident, but I know that Logan knows that I'm alive. I am his clone after all, and the copter was downwind from my hiding spot," responded X23, "As to what I am asking of you: I need to disappear further. I want to be in a place that no one would ever suspect me to be in and not even Logan would go looking for me."_

"_He cares a great deal about you, X23," replied Professor Xavier, "In a way, you're like the daughter he never had."_

"_I read in your history archives that you have had contact with John Hammond of Ingen. He is working on a private project for 'Jurassic Park', right?"_

"_Yes, well I had believed that Cerebro detected a dormant Mutant signature in one of his grandkids and made contact to find out more. Neither of them showed any powers, but his granddaughter was good with computers, which led me to stay there a few days longer just to find out. During that time, Hammond informed me of his project and, with a little prodding, showed me some security footage of what he was working on. After all was said and done, neither grandchild showed any powers so I returned to the institute. Before I left, he told me if I needed a favor, I shouldn't hesitate to call. I'm guessing that's why you're here."_

_X23 gave him a look._

"_One doesn't need to read minds to know what he or she wants with a specific subject such as Ingen."_

"_What he's doing and where he's doing it sounds like the perfect place for me to be free. Can you help me?"_

"_Yes, I can. Though you have to be sure of this for me to go through with it. Just remember, you can always contact me if you need anything. Okay?"_

"_Thank you, Professor," said a grateful X23, "This means a lot."_

"_Of course," replied the professor, who made arrangements the next day to have her join a group heading to Isla Nublar._

(Flashback End)

Hope that solves any questions. Otherwise, you know how to leave a review.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
